1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bundle tube type optical cable, and more particularly, to a bundle tube type optical cable which makes an optical cable bend easily, prevents moisture from penetrating the optical fibers and prevents the optical cable from shrinking in low temperatures by constructing an outer sheath layer enclosing the exterior of a bundle of optical fiber tubes containing optical fibers in the form of a double layer structure consisting of an inner shell made of aluminum material and an outer sheath made of polyethylene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, optical cables are being widely used for transferring electric and electronic signals for TV, computer, telephone and the like. Particularly, they are getting more popularity because they can transfer enormous information rapidly as compared to coaxial cables. However, in respect to such an optical cable, the number of optical fibers to be arranged therein becomes different depending upon its applications, and accordingly there occurs a need for a different structure thereof. For this reason, optical cables having various structures have been developed.
Among them, a bundle tube type optical cable is typical, which is formed in such a manner that at least two optical fiber tubes, each containing two or more optical fibers which are embedded in a longitudinal direction, are arranged in the middle of the optical cable and the cable is wrapped, in sequence from the cable outwards, with a central tube, auxiliary tension wires and an outer sheath layer made of polyethylene. This bundle tube type optical cable can contain a plurality of optical fibers in the optical cable with a small diameter, and so it is economical compared to optical cables with structures of other types. Particularly, since the process of manufacturing the optical fiber tube can be performed along with the process of manufacturing a central tube and other processes of manufacturing an optical cable and also the manufacturing process is simple, it is generally used.
However, in respect to such a bundle tube type optical cable, the optical fiber contained in the optical fiber tube has a small diameter, is weak against any impact, and is particularly apt to be damaged by contact with moisture. Thus, that optical cable must have a structure capable of protecting the optical fiber from moisture and external impact. Also, that optical cable requires bending when connected or depending on the type of ground the cable is buried or disposed under. Because of this, what often occurs is that the optical cable has to be strained, and accordingly the cable itself must have enough elasticity and flexibility. In addition, it is often occurred that such an optical cable is exposed to the external environment, for example, when it is buried and is not affected by a change in temperature. With respect to the physical and mechanical properties, the optical cable must satisfy various requirements. Therefore, a variety of bundle tube type optical cables have been proposed in order to satisfy those requirements.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 6, the structure of a conventional bundle tube type optical cable will now be described.
Firstly, FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a bundle tube type optical cable according to a first example of the conventional art, and FIG. 2 is an enlarged sectional view of an optical fiber tube in the optical cable of FIG. 1.
As shown therein, the conventional bundle tube type optical cable (A) according to the first example includes: a bundle of optical fiber tubes 6 each containing at least two optical fiber cores 2; a first water-blocking layer 4 protecting the optical fiber cores 2 in the optical fiber tubes 6 from external moisture by the water-blocking material filled in the inner space of each optical fiber tube 6; a water-blocking tape 10 enclosing the bundle of optical fiber tubes 6; a second water-blocking layer 8 protecting the optical fiber tubes 6 from external moisture by the water-blocking material filled between the water-blocking tape 10 and the optical fiber tubes 6; an outer sheath 14 enclosing the outer surface of the water-blocking tape 10 and protecting the optical cable (A) from external impact; and external tension wires 12 being arranged at a predetermined interval along the length of the outer sheath 14 and having a predetermined tension force.
In respect to the constructed optical cable in the conventional art, the outer sheath 14 is made of polyethylene and the water-blocking material filled in the first and second water-blocking layers 4 and 8 includes jelly or water-blocking powder.
However, the conventional optical cable is provided with no means protecting optical fiber tubes in the outer sheath made of polyethylene, but only the water-blocking tape enclosing the optical fiber tubes. Thus the outer sheath compresses the optical fiber tube to thereby deteriorate the characteristics of the optical fiber core contained in the optical fiber tube. That is, because the conventional optical cable is provided with no means, protecting the optical fiber cores from external impact, excepting the outer sheath made of polyethylene, it cannot protect the optical fiber cores in the optical fiber tube properly and but also may compress the optical fiber tube by the outer sheath itself. As a result, the optical fibers are easily damaged by such pressure.
To solve such problems of the conventional bundle tube type optical cable, there was proposed another conventional bundle tube type optical cable of a different configuration as shown in FIG. 3.
FIG. 3 is a cross sectional view showing a bundle tube type optical cable according to a second example of the conventional art. The conventional bundle tube type optical cable (A) shown therein, which is employed by Alcatel, has the same structure as the optical cable of the first example as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, except that steel tape 13 is stacked between the water-blocking tape 10 and the outer sheath 14.
In the conventional optical cable of such a configuration, since the steel tape 13 having a high strength is arranged between the water-blocking tape 10 and the outer sheath 14 and protects the optical fibers from external impact and compression from the outer sheath, this optical cable can solve the problems of the optical cable of the first example. But, the optical cable of this example must have bending properties such as proper elasticity and flexibility. However, in the optical cable of such a structure, the strength of the steel tape is extremely high and accordingly there still exists a problem that such bending properties are deteriorated if not carrying out the process of forming a corrugation. Moreover, for forming the steel tape well, it must be bonded by a hot melt adhesive, which makes the manufacturing process complicated and increases the manufacturing cost.
FIG. 4 is a cross sectional view showing a bundle tube type optical cable according to a third example of the conventional art.
The bundle tube type optical cable of the third example as shown in FIG. 4, which is being employed by Lucent Technology, has a similar structure to the second example illustrated in FIG. 3. That is, that optical cable has the same structure as the optical cable of the first example as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, except that a plastic tube 15 and steel tape 13 are stacked between the water-blocking tape 10 and the outer sheath 14.
However, the optical cable of such a configuration cannot solve the problems also occurring in the second example too. Moreover, the plastic tube is enclosed with the steel tape after forming the plastic tube around the optical fiber tube, which makes manufacturing more complicated and increases the manufacturing cost.
FIG. 5 is a cross sectional view showing the structure of a conventional bundle tube type optical cable according to a fourth example of the conventional art.
The optical cable as shown in FIG. 5, which is being employed by Pirelli, is similar to the structure of the optical cable of the first three examples. That is, it has the same structure as the optical cable of the first example, except that an inner tube 17 is made of plastic, instead of the water-blocking tape 10, is arranged around the optical fiber tube, the exterior of the inner tube 17 is wrapped with a paper tape 18 and the inner tube 17 is formed with a quick access window 19.
FIG. 6 is a cross sectional view showing a bundle tube type optical cable according to the fifth example of the conventional art.
In the conventional optical cable as shown in FIG. 6, at least two optical fiber tubes 6 containing a plurality of optical fibers 2 are enclosed with a tube 14 made of plastic in the same way as the fourth example of the conventional art, except that no water-blocking material is filled in the inner space 8 of the plastic tube 14 and in the inner space 4 of the optical fiber tube 6, the outer surface of the plastic tube 14 is not wrapped with a separate water-blocking tape or paper tape and the tube 14 serves as the outer sheath.
In the optical cable of the fifth example, the optical fiber tubes 6 are enclosed with the plastic tube 14 as an outer sheath. The plastic tube has a certain amount of flexibility unlike the steel tape, and thus it can increase the bending properties of the optical cable to a certain extent. However, since the outer sheath is formed by enclosing the exterior of the plastic material with the paper tape or without a separate water-blocking member, it is difficult to obtain sufficient water-blocking effects, and as a result the optical fibers are not protected from outside moisture.
Moreover, in the above-described optical cable of the first four examples, a water-blocking jelly material is used as an internal or external water-blocking material for protecting the optical fibers from moisture penetrates from the outside and thus a certain amount of water-blocking effect can be expected. However, when connecting or distributing the cable, the optical fibers must be extracted from the optical cable. At this time, if the jelly-like water-blocking material, as in the conventional examples, is filled within the tube, the jelly also must be removed from the cable to extract the optical fibers, which makes one""s hands or instruments contaminated.
In addition, in the manufacturing of the optical cable of the conventional examples, it takes much time to fill the jelly into the cable due to the viscosity of the jelly, thereby decreasing the productivity of the manufacturing process, the yield of the product and increases the cost. Moreover, since the jelly does not fully fill the empty spaces between the tubes, it is difficult to obtain sufficient waterproofing properties.
Particularly, it is impossible to expect the jelly-like water-blocking material to have any effect in absorbing external any impact. Thus, such a water-blocking material cannot obtain sufficient pressure properties even when filling the central tube with it.
By these problems of the conventional optical cable, there is an urgent need for the optical cable having such a structure that can acquire sufficient waterproofing properties and pressure properties, can satisfy physical and mechanical properties needed for the optical cable, can be manufactured by a simple process and can expect an improvement in the yield of the product and the process productivity.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a bundle tube type optical cable which improves the bending properties of the optical cable simultaneously with the pressure properties and waterproofing properties thereof by embedding an inner shell of aluminum with good flexibility between optical fiber tubes containing a plurality of optical fibers and an outer sheath made of polyethylene.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bundle tube type optical cable which can prevent contamination of one""s hands or instruments, improve the waterproofing properties of the optical cable and accordingly offer excellent physical and mechanical properties by filling a mixed powder of water-blocking powder and inorganic powder in the inner space of an inner shell of aluminum and in the inner space of each of optical fiber tubes.
In accordance with the present invention a bundle tube type optical cable comprises: a bundle of optical fiber tubes being arranged in the middle portion of the optical cable and each containing at least two optical fiber cores loosely arranged therein; a first water-blocking layer protecting the optical fiber cores in the optical fiber tube from external moisture by a water-blocking material filled in the inner space of the tube; an inner shell made of aluminum material enclosing the bundle of optical fiber tubes with a predetermined gap; a second water-blocking layer protecting the optical fiber tubes from external moisture by the water-blocking material filled in the inner space of the inner shell; and an outer sheath made of plastic material enclosing the outer surface of the inner shell.
In a preferred embodiment, the optical fiber tube has an outer diameter of less than 2.0 mm and a thickness of less than 0.2 mm.
In addition, the optical fiber tube contains 24 or less optical fiber cores, and has an optical fiber lamination factor of more than 60% which is calculated by the following formula;
Optical Fiber Lamination Factor=xcfx80xc3x97Re2/xcfx80xc3x97Rt2
(wherein Re is the reduced radius of the optical fiber cores (the radius of a circle on the assumption that a plurality of optical fiber cores is one circle), and Rt is the internal radius of the optical fiber tube).
Further, the optical fiber tube is made of any one material selected from the group consisting of poly vinyl chloride (PVC), polyester amide copolymer, soft ethylene-propylene copolymer, styrene-butadiene rubber, polyethylene, ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA), and polyester elastomer.
Also, water-blocking material of the first water-blocking material and the second water-blocking material is a mixed powder of water-blocking powder and inorganic powder.
Preferably, the inorganic powder includes any one material selected from group consisting of talc, carbonate and silicate, and the water-blocking powder preferably includes any one material selected from the group consisting of sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, polyacrylic acid salt and poly vinyl alcohol-sodium acrylate.
In addition, the proportion of the water-blocking powder in the total weight of the mixed powder is less than 70% by weight.
Further, the inner shell of aluminum material has a tensile strength of 7xcx9c9 kg/25 mm2 and a longitudinal elongation of more than 25% and includes high purity aluminum containing more than 99.3% aluminum.
In another preferred embodiment, one surface or opposite surfaces of the inner shell of aluminum are coated with thermoplastic resin.
In still another preferred embodiment, the optical cable further comprises a steel tape provided on the outer circumferential surface of the outer sheath of plastic material and an epidermal layer of plastic provided on the outer circumferential surface of the steel tape.